


It's Not a False Alarm

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Jack, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Fights, Robin is so damn patient, though smut is to come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Robin's just trying his best to cope with his drunken friend.  But there are some hidden feelings that may make this difficult.





	1. I heard sirens in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I ended up becoming a huge sucker for this ship. Pixleye, I think it's called? The ship itself is VERY lacking here on ao3, SO HERE'S MY CONTRIBUTION.

How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation?

Well, Robin knew the answer to that. He guessed it was based more on “why” rather than “how”, though. So _why_ had he let this happen? He certainly didn't want to be lying in Jack's comfortable bed and spooning a fully-clothed yet very tired Jack from behind. And yet here he was.

Jack had called him earlier that day. And sounded to be very inebriated on his end of the phone. It didn't seem to surprise Robin, though. He knew that Jack was going to attempt to do another “drunk” video, but he hadn't expected the guy to call him right after recording. Jack had done his best to communicate with his confused—if not slightly worried—friend.

“Hey......Robin?” Jack paused in his question, like it was difficult for him to find the right words to say.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me...Mcdonald's? Or just...food? I need food...please.” Robin could easily hear the slurring in Jack's speech.

“Jack, you've got food in your refrigerator. Just go warm something up.”

“Noooooooo, I want FOOD!” Jack replied back, his pent up energy pushing through a bit with his whining. Robin gave a heavy sigh, running a hand through his cowlick.

“Jack, how much did you drink this time?”

“Dooon't change the subject!”

“Fuck's sake, man, just answer the damn question.”

“It was...half a bottle? The...whole bottle? I dunno, 'm not sure.”

Robin gave another sigh, though it sounded more like an exasperated groan this time. If Jack was this fucked up, then Robin was gonna have to play Nanny. Again. With another defeated breath, he switched the phone to his other ear, standing up from his seat.

“Robin pleeeeeeease, I just want...I want food. Can ya...get me food, please? I'm so hungryyyyy....”

“Okay okay, I'll get you food. Just get yourself a glass of water at least. I'll be over there in a few.”

He disconnected before he had to hear Jack screaming an obnoxious “THANK YOU” into the phone.

\----

To say he found Jack still sitting at his recording station wasn't that much of a surprise. The Irishman was slumped over his desk, and appeared to be knocked out. Robin noticed a glass of water sitting next to him, a little shocked that Jack had actually listened to him, but was quick to see that the glass was entirely full. Jack may have gotten himself some water but it looked like he hadn't even touched it. Still, Robin approached him and shook his shoulder.

“Hey Jack. Jack. Wake up.”

Jack slightly stirred and whined high in his throat, raising up an arm to bat Robin off like some kind of pesky fly. “Nooooo, I was havin' a good dream. Fuck off...”

It was at this point that Robin was losing his patience with the intoxicated youtuber. Not hesitating, he grabbed Jack by the scruff of his black and green jacket, and managed to yank him out of his chair.

“R-Robin...the fuck?” Jack's legs nearly gave out on him, and they would have had Robin not allowed him to lean up against him.

“C'mon, let's go.” Robin got a firm grip on Jack's arm and helped tug him along.

“Wha...where we goin'?”

“To your bed, ya dummy.”

Robin counted it almost a miracle that he managed to haul Jack up to his room. Setting him down onto the bed, he handed Jack the bag of Mcdonald's.

“Wasn't sure what to get you, so I went simple.” And by simple meant a plain double cheeseburger with a side of lukewarm fries. “Go ahead and snack on that. I'm gonna go fetch that water that you clearly neglected.”

Robin left the room, hoping to trust Jack by himself. At this point, the editor was a little more than concerned for Jack's well-being. He'd seen Jack get drunk a number of times. Of course said times being very rare, but it had been awhile since Robin had last witnessed his friend become this inebriated. He stepped back into Jack's room, and came across a very pathetic sight.

Jack had the burger in his mouth, but he wasn't really...doing anything else. He wasn't even chewing, although he looked like he was trying to. His eyes seemed more glazed over than before, and Robin watched as Jack gave up and pulled the fast food out of his mouth.

“Can't chew it,” Jack muttered, either talking to himself or not knowing his editor was in the room with him.

Robin sat himself down beside the other man and took the burger from Jack's hands, depositing it back into the bag and fishing out some fries. “At least try and eat these.”

“Don't want to...”

“Dude, c'mon, you gotta eat something. I went and got this shit for you cause you asked in the first place.”

“Ya didn't have to...”

“Well, I did.”

“....Why're you so fuckin' nice,” Jack suddenly asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

“Cause you're my friend? Why else?”

“I don't deserve youuuuuuu,” Jack whined again, flopping back onto his bed with a huff. Robin watched him carefully, making sure the Irishman didn't throw up on himself but also hoping that he'd just doze off finally. The editor rolled his eyes.

“At least take a nap if you're not gonna eat anything. I'm just gonna keep this glass of water nearby in case you--”

Robin was suddenly cut off when a hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar. The next thing Robin knew, he was being pulled down, and his lips were colliding with Jack's. In that split second, he realized two things. One, Jack's lips were soft and tasted like Jack Daniels(that solved the mystery on what he had been drinking earlier), and two....Jack was still very drunk. Robin wanted to hold that kiss. By god did he want to. But he knew that his friend was not firing on all four cylinders. Trying to keep his heart at a reasonable pace, he immediately pulled back.

“Whoa whoa, Jack, easy there! You're still drunk as balls, man!” Robin exclaimed, trying to sit back up but unable to do so. Jack seemed to have tightly wrapped his arms around the other, keeping Robin pinned in place.

“'M not drunk!” Jack slurred.

“Yes, you are. Stop arguing and just fucking go to sleep, you idiot.”

“Noooooo f...fuck youuuu,” Jack continued, still rebelling. “I dun wanna sleep...”

And it was here that Robin regretted his next choice of words.

“....Will you go to sleep if I stay here with you?”

There was a long pause from Jack, before he replied with a tired “yeah”.

\-----

And that was how Robin found himself where he was now. Still spooning Jack from behind as he slept. The Irishman had nodded off awhile ago, to which Robin did as well, but didn't stay asleep for long. He had almost forgotten why his arms were snug around Jack's chest and holding him close to his warm body, holding him like he would be torn away forever. But his arms were now starting to become numb. Robin was as careful as he could be while he tried to worm his limbs free, making sure he didn't disturb his friend.

When he was successful, he expected his first thought to be to leave and get out of this madhouse before Jack woke up.

Instead...

He found himself sitting up and leaning over Jack.

The Irishman's face looked a little less flush now, hopefully due to most of the alcohol now out of his system. His eyes were lightly closed; long eyelashes dusting his cheek bones, and his mouth parted open by just a bit. Robin found his eyes gravitating towards those lips. Those very lips that had kissed him only a few hours ago. His mind raced back to that moment, searching through those few seconds for something--

No.

Jack was drunk, and clearly didn't know what he was doing at the time. It was only an accident. Robin didn't want to give himself a broken heart, trying hard not to overanalyze the situation and think that just maybe there was something behind that kiss. But there wasn't. Nothing but booze and uncontrolled impulses. Robin continued to watch Jack, though. In a sense, it was a bit creepy, and Robin wasn't afraid to admit that, but this was a rare moment for him to witness. Not everyone got to see the great Jacksepticeye out cold, lying on his bed in deep sleep. Sure, Robin had seen the very few pics Jack had jokingly posted on the internet in the past of him “sleeping” in different goofy poses, but this was different. Jack didn't look like he always did in his photos.

He looked peaceful, soft.

He looked _vulnerable._

Robin felt his heart twist within the confines of his ribcage. There was a sudden emotion overtaking his thoughts as he continued to watch Jack peacefully doze, and said emotion was unexpectedly forcing him to move closer to Jack. He leaned in, closer and closer.

He felt like his heart was gonna burst.

Tentatively, his lips touched Jack's cheek.

The kiss was soft, light, and held a world of tenderness. Robin gently pulled away with a melancholy frown and quietly sighed. It was a kiss he had left behind, and one that no doubt would go unnoticed by Jack.

At least, that's what he thought, when he suddenly felt Jack beginning to stir.

He watched as those tired eyes steadily fluttered open, revealing those piercing blue irises, cold and gripping like winter's first morning. Jack blinked a couple times, clearing his blurred vision. When he was made aware that a warm body was pressing up against him from behind, he turned his head, and was met with Robin's watchful expression.

“Robin?” he tried to speak; his voice coming out scratchy and dry.

“...Yeah?” The editor was trying his best to stay still, and not immediately bolt for the door.

“Why are you...in my bed?”

“Cause...you asked me to stay?” Okay now that was definitely a lie. Robin wanted to kick himself right in the shins. He managed to follow up with a quick fix. “I mean, I technically offered to stay. You were in pretty bad shape, Jack.”

The Irishman brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, groaning slightly. “Fuck...what time is it? How long was I out?”

“Almost 8. You slept for a good while.”

“Jesus, Robin, you couldn't have woken me up?”

“Hey, you needed the rest.” Robin was starting to become aware that Jack was seemingly unphased by the fact that he was lying next to him and spooning him very closely. Jack yawned, managing to stretch a bit.

“...I guess you're right,” he sleepily replied. “Sorry for sounding a little pissy.”

“It's fine, man. If I know you, you're typically a grouch when you wake up from a nap,” Robin noted with a small chuckle. When he felt Jack shuffling closer to him, though, his heart was quick to thunder in his chest.

“Um...Did you...need me to go?” He tried to choose his words correctly. “You seem coherent enough to hold a proper conversation, so...I can leave if--”

“Robin.”

“What?”

“Just stay here. Please.”

Well this was definitely unexpected. But Robin wasn't going to argue with his best friend. He settled back down against the other's shoulders, and very hesitantly started to wrap his arms back around Jack's waist. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Jack's hands grab his wrists and hold them tight, as if to keep himself locked in place within the editor's embrace. With nothing else to do, Robin snuggled close to Jack, burying his face against the Irishman's neck; the soft, short brown hairs tickling his nose.

“....Is this okay?” he found himself asking.

“It's more than okay,” Jack replied. Robin swore he could hear the man smiling. In turn, he softly smiled back. Whether this was real, or just a very convincing dream, he held tight to the moment. Never wanting to forget it.


	2. We started as a spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get this one done and out of the way before heading into the filth.

Robin wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Lying close to each other and hearing every single breath being taken. Jack enjoyed the feeling of his friend's chest slowly rising and falling behind his back. It reassured him in some way that this was real. This was real and Robin was here with him.

And that couldn't have been more perfect.

“So...” Jack quietly spoke up. “How long have you been crushin' on me?”

“You make it sound like we're back in high school,” Robin replied, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over Jack again, wanting to get a better look of his face. Jack gave a small giggle and turned his head, looking over his shoulder, showing off that beautiful smile that made Robin's heart melt.

“For awhile, I guess,” he answered, though.

“Even before you became my editor?”

They locked gazes with each other suddenly, and the air grew very still around them. They both leaned in slowly. Eyes closed. Lips touched. And it seemed like a jolt of renewed confidence had swept over the two of them. Well, it did for Robin at least. He quickly shifted, swinging a leg over Jack's hips, and eventually straddled him. Jack found himself pinned beneath his friend, before his breath was stolen away by another kiss.

“Even before then....” Robin finally replied after pulling away.

“Okay, now I _know_ you're lying,” Jack couldn't stifle his chuckling; hands reaching up to cup Robin's face, his fingers gently brushing against the recent stubble that had been gracing the editor's face. “You may be the king of sass, Robin, but you're a terrible liar.”

“Oh come on, what the fuck's that supposed to mean?” Robin gave him an incredulous look.

Jack merely laughed, and pulled him in for another kiss. They both smiled into it, unable to hold back their giggles as they kissed each other stupid. They hadn't even realized when the kiss grew in intensity, with more passion and desperation being poured into it, as their hands mindlessly roamed and grabbed. Jack's breath caught in his throat as Robin pulled back, ducking his head down to litter his pale neck with needy kisses. Robin shifted forward, seemingly unaware of just how close in proximity their pelvises were, thus causing a small bout of friction that threw them both off guard. It caused Robin to lightly groan, with Jack giving out a quiet whine.

Another sound accompanied the heated space between them. And it was none other than Jack's empty stomach protesting at him. The Irishman gave an embarrassed chuckle, which in turn caused Robin to do the same. “You should probably eat,” the editor suggested. “But I'd suggest real food this time.”

“Pfff, real food?”

“Well I don't think Mcdonald's counts as real food.”

“Wait...you actually got me Mcdonald's?” Jack asked, with his voice starting to hit a higher octave.

“Yeah, I did, and you didn't even try to eat it,” Robin replied, trying to contain his oncoming laughter.

“Why the fuck did you get me fast food?”

“Hey, you specifically asked for it!”

“....Did I?”

Robin rolled his eyes harder than he should have, practically facepalming himself, to which Jack playfully shoved him off. “Hey, it's not my fuckin' fault that I can't remember what the hell I said to you when I was drunk!”

“Then maybe you shouldn't have recorded a drunken video in the first place, dumbass.”

“Oh fuck off!” Jack belted, grabbing one of his pillows and relentlessly beating the other man with it. Robin was quick to grab another pillow, smacking his friend directly in the face. As the pillow fight ensued, so did the contagious laughter that followed. It wasn't until Jack got a glimpse at his window did his excitement die down.

“Holy shit, you were kidding about it being late. Wait...is it snowing outside?” He stood up from the bed and approached the window, squinting hard. “Whoa, looks like it's been snowing for awhile.”

“Wait, what?” Robin was quick to join him, also looking out the window. “Welp, should've seen that coming. Clouds were looking pretty grey today anyways.”

“You're honestly not thinking about driving back home in that, are you?” Jack asked. There was no doubt a tone of concern in his question.

“Not unless you start singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside'.”

“Oh God, if I did, I'm sure you'd be halfway to your house already,” the Irishman snickered.

“And then I'd freeze to death, with that very song haunting me to my grave.”

Both Robin and Jack erupted in full blown laughter, leaning on each other as their sides began to ache and tears formed in the corners of their eyes. They eventually stopped themselves after a few more poorly concealed giggles. Robin gently cupped the side of Jack's face, leaning in for a small, but tender kiss. Jack returned it, exhaling softly through his nose as he held Robin close. He felt his stomach grumble at him once again, breaking the kiss.

“As much as I love this, pretty sure I'm gonna die of starvation within the next few minutes.”

“You know you get pretty dramatic when you've got an empty stomach.”

“Oh shut up.”


	3. I'm dancing in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my wonky writing style, I had to split the smut up into two additional chapters. My apologies!

Jack counted himself lucky that he had plenty of leftovers still sitting in his refrigerator. He settled on warming up a few slices of pizza, while Robin sipped on a large mug of chicken noodle soup.

“Christ, Jack, and here I thought I hoarded a lot of mugs,” the editor jokingly mused as he looked through Jack's collection. “Do you even use all of these or are they just used for collecting dust?”

Jack was currently retrieving his pizza from the toaster oven. “Yes, I do use all of them, thank you very much.”

“Damn, that's a lot of coffee,” Robin chuckled.

They settled themselves on the main couch in Jack's living room, and agreed to watch a Christmas movie that wouldn't reduce them to a sobbing mess of tears.

“The Muppets Christmas Carol it is, then,” Jack proudly stated as he plopped onto the couch, right next to Robin so that their shoulders were touching. Robin merely smirked and shuffled closer, peeking out the corner of his eye to see Jack grinning.

\-----

It didn't come as a surprise that they both fell asleep. Though the surprise itself was that Jack was stretched across the couch, one leg on it and the other dangling off, with Robin lying directly on top of him. They had even managed to sleep through the credits rolling across the screen, only just now stirring when the white noise of the movie ended, thus leaving the room in silence. Robin was the first to notice, managing to lift his head a bit. His cowlick brushed against Jack's chin and it caused the Irishman to chuckle slightly.

“And here you say you're never ticklish,” said Robin, settling himself across Jack's chest as they met eyes. Jack opened his mouth, ready to retort back...when Robin suddenly shifted against him. And there it was again. That mind-numbing friction that was just so tantalizingly wonderful. Their crotches brushed purposely this time, and Jack couldn't stop the quiet gasp that left him. He blushed near crimson though when he saw Robin's expression. The editor looked rather proud of himself to have pulled that sound out of him. He leaned in close, letting his lips linger right beside Jack's ear, before softly speaking into it.

“.... _Sean._ ”

Immediately, goosebumps broke out across Jack's skin. He shivered, and couldn't stop himself from arching his hips, dragging their half-hard erections against each other again in a sweet grind, causing a tiny moan to slip through.

“Does that feel good, Sean?” Robin asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

“God, shut up,” Jack whined, grabbing hold of Robin's face and pulling him in for a kiss. The grinding stayed persistent as they began a fight for dominance. Jack refused to be put in a submissive state, but Robin wasn't going to have it. His tongue invaded the Irishman's mouth, kissing him sinfully as he rolled his hips against the other. Jack managed to hike a leg up around Robin's waist, bucking his hips to meet that sweet, torturous grinding.

“F-Fuck,” Jack gave a strangled moan, his hot breath clinging to Robin's kiss-swollen lips in the tiny space they shared.

“Jack, are you...sure you want this?” Robin popped the question. The heat of the moment was so fucking addicting, and Robin wanted nothing more than to overdose on it till his heart stopped. But he sure as hell wasn't going to force this on his best friend. He stole another quick kiss. “Cause we can...I mean, we can st--”

“Robin, I fucking swear, if you suggest we stop then I'm gonna personally kick your ass out into the snow.”

A delighted spout of laughter escaped Robin. That was Jack for you. But it was all the confirmation he needed as he started pulling the Irishman out of his shirt. Jack raised his arms, letting the article of clothing be discarded onto the floor, and being caught off guard when Robin started leaving hot, wet kisses across his naked collarbone. He shuddered, feeling the others teeth graze lightly against his skin, letting a hand come up and grip the back of Robin's head in anticipation while butterflies swarmed angrily in the pit of his stomach. He slightly jerked, whimpering quietly with a surprised gasp as the other man laved his tongue over a nipple.

“Man, the fanfics were pretty spot on when they said you're vocal in bed,” Robin noted, unable to hide his shit-eating grin. Jack groaned loudly and covered his face.

“Oh my God, are you fucking serious? Did you actually read fanfiction of me?”

“Of course not!” Robin sounded appalled. He continued his trek down Jack's torso, leaving behind a trail of soft kisses in his wake, making Jack squirm. He was in the process of undoing the button and zipper on Jack's jeans, when the Irishman suddenly stopped him.

“Take your fucking shirt off.” Jack almost sounded irritated.

“But what's the magic word? Or do you not have one?” the editor sneered back, albeit playfully.

“Please take off your fucking shirt, Robin.”

Robin snickered, sitting up to pull himself out of his thin jacket, followed by his shirt. He caught sight of Jack looking up at him with a rather pleased smirk.

“Probably the first time I've seen you shirtless,” the Irishman commented, reaching up and letting his fingers carefully drag down Robin's exposed chest. “You're a lot more fit than I expected.”

“Is that why you wanted me to take it all off? Just so you could judge my nerdy appearance?”

Jack chortled, pressing his thumbs into the sides of Robin's hips. “Hey, it's a good judgin', I swear. You really do look good.” He paused. “....More than good, actually.” That wonderful pink blush painted Jack's cheeks again as he bit his lower lip to shut himself up. Robin reached down, using his thumb to gently pull Jack's bottom lip free from his teeth.

“If you keep up with that lip biting, you're gonna drive me insane.” Robin's voice came out smooth, like a slick pane of ice, yet Jack could clearly hear a burning desire bubbling just underneath the words. He felt his sweatpants being yanked off. Robin apparently didn't waste any time. Before Jack could curl up and try to shield himself, his wrists were grabbed and pinned by his sides.

“Try not to squirm too much, okay? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me puking on you,” Robin smiled with the friendly warning. Spreading Jack's legs further apart, he dipped his head down. Jack could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven the moment he felt Robin's tongue trail against the head of his cock, but it was impossible to keep still when Robin's mouth enveloped him completely.

“Holy f-fuck,” Jack gasped; his hips being held in place by his editor as Robin gradually began to bob his head.

Okay, so Robin admitted that this was his first time giving head, and it certainly wasn't gonna be perfect, but damn it all, he _wanted_ it to be perfect for Jack. He sunk his head down further, letting Jack's cock slide effortlessly across his tongue. It was certainly a mouthful for Robin. The thickness of the erection was arousing, and when he hallowed his cheeks and gave a hefty suck, a rush of pride bloomed in his chest when he felt Jack's dick give a heavy throb on his tongue. He could already taste precum coating his tastebuds, and Jack was moaning high in his throat.

“Fuck, please don't stop,” the Irishman found himself pleading.

 _Well, he did say 'please',_ Robin thought, and continued with his work.

“ _Ooooh fuck._ ” Jack attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, wanting to watch the editor's work. He was almost mesmerized by it; how Robin sank down further, taking in as much as he could of Jack's cock, before hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard. It was intoxicating. Jack couldn't stop his eyes from staring at Robin's every movement. The man's lips parted beautifully around his dick, a sheen of saliva left behind each time he bobbed his head. Robin gave a hard suck, slurping loudly in the process as he pulled off with an obscene pop. He eyed the bubble of wetness pooling at the tip of Jack's cock, and smiled, sticking his tongue out and lapping away the bitter precum.

“You're such a fucking cocktease,” Jack groaned, reaching out and raking his nails through Robin's cowlick.

“Takes one to know one.”

Jack managed to snigger in response, only a bit surprised but not disappointed when Robin crawled back up to meet him in a soft and slow kiss.

“I can only assume that giving me a blowjob wasn't the only thing on your to-do list?” Jack grinned against Robin's lips.

“Well, it's a pretty long list.”


	4. Now I'm burning in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if this scene seems pretty rushed or if the ending seems to abrupt. I was running on fumes when writing this...

When it was deemed that the couch wasn't comfortable enough to continue, Robin and Jack had somehow made their way back up to Jack's room. Of course, it took them a few minutes here and there. Numerous times, they would pin each other up against the wall, unable to go a few seconds without a kiss.

“Christ, Robin,” Jack quietly moaned, his back meeting the wall for the third time as Robin's lips assaulted his own. He whined pitifully, choking back a groan as Robin's hand teasingly stroked him, thumb swiping over the head of his painfully hard cock. Eventually they pulled themselves away from the wall, managing to stumble into Jack's room and not so gracefully onto the bed.

“Robin, how in the fuck do you still have your pants on?” the Irishman asked as he nipped at Robin's neck, letting the editor tower over him.

“Well, they are pretty comfortable, not gonna lie.”

Jack scoffed against Robin's throat, leaning up and pushing him onto his back, before fumbling for the others zipper.

“Your hands are shaking,” Robin noted, watching how Jack struggled to undo the button.

“Shut up.”

“What, are you nervous?” The editor couldn't hide the chuckle that hung on the send of his sentence.

“Well, I'm de-pantsing my best friend in a sexual manner with every intention of blowing him. Of _course_ I'm fucking nervous, you ass. I've never done this before!”

Robin could only laugh in reply, watching as Jack finally undid the button of his pants and carefully pulled down the zipper. Jack's fingers tentatively curled around the hem of his jeans and boxers, grabbing ahold onto both, before slowly pulling them down. Robin stayed silent, letting his friend remove the last article of clothing he had been wearing. But when Jack's hand readily wrapped around his neglected hard-on, Robin couldn't stop himself from swearing under his breath. He watched as his cock was steadily worked; Jack's hand gliding easily along the heated length, smearing precum that had already been drooling from the head.

“Sh-Shit.”

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Jack purred, squeezing a little on the downstroke and causing Robin's hips to buck.

“Y-Yeah....oh _fuck_.” Robin let his head fall back, nothing but breathy moans tumbling past his lips. He felt a slick tongue flick against the head of his cock, followed by a warm, wet mouth briefly enveloping him. “God, I wanna fuck you,” Robin uttered. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Jack pulled off of his friend's dripping cock. “You really think I'm gonna say no to that?”

“Well, I don't know, you do have a tendency to change your mind a lot. Just sayin'.”

Jack rolled his eyes, keeping his insults at bay for now as he reached over to his nightstand, fishing around for the necessities. He was startled when Robin suddenly grabbed him and flipped him over, forcing him onto his stomach.

“At least let me have the honors. You'll end up hurting my pride,” Robin whispered into his friend's ear.

“Tch, what pride?” Jack snickered. The retort earned him a harsh squeeze on his ass, feeling Robin's fingernails dig hard into the plush skin. He nearly flinched though when he heard the telltale sound of a cap being popped off. There was a gentle hand running softly down his back, to the base of his spine.

“Try to relax for me, Sean,” Robin spoke, his voice comforting yet full of promise for what was to come, as he coated his fingers with a hefty amount of cool, slick lube.

“ _Ah!_ ” Jack slightly yelped, unable to quiet himself. A cold, wet finger easily breached him, sliding inside up to the knuckle. “Oh fuck, oh f-fuck.” The Irishman tried to keep himself from babbling, trembling and moaning as Robin searched for that one spot that would make his toes curl.

“I'd ask if you could handle two, but judging by how much you're groaning, I'd say you're almost there,” Robin couldn't help but chuckle, watching how Jack humped against the sheets and tried pushing back on his finger. A second digit followed the first, and Jack groaned deep in the back of his throat.

“God, just fuck me already, Robin,” the Irishman fussed, with his voice coming out muffled from where he had his face buried in his arm.

“You're pretty damn impatient, do you know that?” Robin mused, retrieving his fingers back, before uncapping the bottle of lube again.

“I can be impatient all I fucking want.”

“Oh really? Cause we can just call it a night right here. Or at least, I can.”

Jack wanted to scream. Robin always did his best to irritate the hell out of him.

“No! Just...fuck me, please.”

“Using manners now? Well I guess I don't have to call it a night just yet.”

Jack groaned again, frustrated and horny as hell as he angrily tugged at the sheets beneath him. He suddenly felt Robin's breath close to his ear.

“You're gonna want to take a breath,” the editor warned. Jack did as he was told, and nearly choked when he felt something hot, thick, and large push all the way in.

“Oh God, oh f- ** _FUCK!_** ” Jack found himself crying out into the sweat-soaked bed sheets. The fullness was intense. Way more intense than he had been anticipating. What felt like an electrical current raced down his spine, as Robin began to piston his hips forward; his cock easily ramming against Jack's prostate. Each time that spot was struck, Jack scrambled to breathe. It was like each thrust was punching the air out of his lungs, numbing his brain and alighting his senses in liquid fire.

“F-Fuck, you feel good, Jack,” Robin grunted, managing to hoist the other up onto his knees; his grip tight and painful around Jack's hips as he thrust harder.

“Don't stop, oh f- _fucking hell, please don't stop_ ,” Jack found himself whining. His mouth was hanging open, already drooling onto the blankets. Their skin met loudly with slaps that seemed to echo in the room, with Jack's ass jiggling with each impact. Robin found himself looking down, watching how their bodies connected; his dick easily sliding in and out of Jack. He could also see the mess he had reduced his friend to. Nothing but high pitched whines and guttural moans as the Irishman clawed at the pillows beneath him.

They were both close. So close and teetering on that edge of reaching their own cloud nine. Robin issued more force behind his thrusts, though his rhythm being thrown off sync as he recklessly chased down his own orgasm. Jack was reduced to raspy shouts, as he clenched harder around the other.

“Oh fuck, oh f-fuck I'm gonna cum, gonna c- _cum_ ,” was all Jack could babble, before he cried out into the empty room, his body seizing and growing still. His orgasm ruined him in the most delightful way imaginable, heavy shudders wracking his exhausted frame as he came hard. He felt Robin stiffen behind him, felt sticky heat filling him to his core, as the sound of the editor's pleasured groaning reached his ears. A decent-sized weight came down on him, pinning him to the bed. Jack could feel Robin's tired breaths tickling his cheek.

“So,” Robin spoke, trying to catch his breath. “When did you start crushing on _me?_ ”

“Oh my _God_ , Robin...”


End file.
